Season 2 (E2)
|episodes = |preceded_by = |succeeded_by = |writer = KeepOnKeepingOn}} Season 2, subtitled as "What Lies Ahead", is the second season of KeepOnKeepingOn's Walking Dead: Edition Two. It ran for ten episodes, beginning on May 25, 2017 and concluding on July 6, 2017. Plot Episode 11 The episode starts with the camera panning across a desolate, destroyed city, before slowing to a stop in front of a panting Trace, and behind him is Jake. Trace stares ahead, looking slightly to his left of the camera, before he slowly raises his handgun, and hesitantly pulls the trigger, and the screen cuts to black as the gunshot is heard. Eight Hours Earlier Birds chirp in the background on a bright sunny day as some waters are being flowered, and as the watering can is set down, it is shown to be Sarah, kneeling in front of the potted plants in front of the CDC, smiling. Her leg prosthetic is complete and fully functioning as she gets up and places her hands on her hips. "There, all watered." She says rather proudly. "What're you up to, sis?" Trace asks with a smile as he approaches. "Planting more flowers for dad, just cause." Sarah smiles at her brother. "I figure if he's gonna rest in peace, he's gonna have to be comfortable and happy. I miss him, but... I know we can't bring him back." Trace nods and pulls her into a hug. "I'm still glad I have you sis, I was so scared you wouldn't make it..." Sarah hugs Trace back tightly. "You saved me Trace, it's cause of you I'm okay." The teen chuckles and sends her back inside to get some food as he looks down at the grave made for Lucas. They had never recovered his body, so the man still lay dead out in the middle of the woods. "The cover story is we were attacked by walkers and dad got taken down..." Trace mutters to himself. "Mom would flip if she knew the truth..." Back inside the CDC, Pete and Nick are eating brunch with Christie and Satchiel, while Carlos immediately runs over to Sarah and starts flirting with her, much to her disdain. Maria is helping Carol iron some clothes, and Ashley is also doing her best to fold clothes and put them away. Edward is checking a cut on Zach, non-zombie related of course, as Stefan watches, and Jake and Ethan are relaxing together on a couch whilst Mike smirks at them. "You two are a couple of dorks." He chuckles. "I can't hug my best friend?" Jake throws his arms in the air in mock anger, making Mike chuckle more. As Trace reenters the building, Elizabeth starts walking towards the door. "Alright babe, I'm going on a run." "Whoa, already?" Trace stops her. "You've been on all day runs for the whole week, just chill and relax, spend some time here. I mean, the CDC has more stuff than we ever had before getting here. You don't gotta do runs." Elizabeth tilts her head and just looks at him with a smirk, before leaning in and giving him a kiss. "Babe, c'mon. It's the only thing I can do, only thing I'm good at. Get used to it, it's all I've been doing for the past couple months. Just how it is." "... We never spend time together though, you're always out." Trace sighs. "I hate saying goodbye." "Babe, you're gonna say goodbye every day in this world. Get used to it." Elizabeth says. "I'll be back tonight, like usual. Just save me a slice of pie for desert and maybe we'll get a little dirty in the bedroom tonight..." Trace chuckles and hands her a large duffel bag. "No jumping rooftops this time, you may be good at it but that doesn't make it any less dangerous." "It's exercise, you're not gonna want me if I don't keep this rocking bod." She teases him before exiting the CDC. Trace is about to call out to her but she looks to him. "Don't say goodbye, I'll be back." Trace closes his mouth and nods, watching her head off towards the city of Atlanta. A couple of hours later, Ashley is sitting outside of the CDC, glancing at Lucas' grave, and then over to Brody's grave. She spits on Lucas' grave and shakes her head. "Fuck you..." She mumbles. "What're you doing out here?" Ashley sees Stefan coming over. She sighs and turns away. "Go away Stefan, I'm thinking." "Oh, well... Um, just..." Stefan stammers. "Look, I'm terrible at helping people when they're sad, but c'mon. Brody wouldn't want this." Ashley doesn't really respond, instead she grunts. She knows Stefan is right but still wants to be able to grieve. "Maria and Sarah got over Lucas' death in a week." Stefan says. "That's cause they were told walkers got him." Ashley glares. "They didn't see him get shot in the fucking face right in front of them." Stefan's eyes widen a bit as he steps back. Ashley sighs and turns back around. "Just go away..." She mumbles. Stefan reluctantly complies, going back into the CDC. Hours later, it's now evening, and Trace stares at the doors, no sign of Elizabeth anywhere. As the others are getting ready to wind down and enjoy dinner before going to sleep, Jake is the only one to see Trace waiting. He walks over. "Hey man, c'mon. Let's go eat, she's out late every day." He says. "Go on without me, I just need to wait." Trace says. Jake grabs his sleeve. "Trace, c'mon." Trace pulls away and looks at him. "Jake, she's never not back before dinner. Something's up, she probably ran into trouble, I gotta go help her." Jake stares, thinking for a moment, before he nods and follows him out of the CDC. "I'm coming too then, let's see what the heck is taking her." The older teen nods, and the two venture out and down the street until they enter downtown Atlanta. It's quiet, and they take care of a couple of walkers along the way with basic melee weapons; Trace having a hatchet, and Jake having a basic pocket knife. They continue walking and pass an old looking, collapsed drug store. "Jeez, this place got fucked..." Jake mutters. "There! There she is, fighting walkers!" Trace points ahead, and Jake sees the blond amidst a group of walkers ahead. "Elizabeth!" Trace runs over, and Jake follows. "Wait, Trace, I don't think--!" Trace stops and his smile fades as he sees the blond turn around, and it is indeed Elizabeth, though she is now undead with a large bite mark on her left shoulder. She growls and stumbles towards Trace. Jake shakes his head. "Oh god no... Trace, I'm so, so sorry..." Trace's breaths begin to pick up speed as he holds up his handgun. "It's okay Trace..." He mutters, breath shaky as he tries not to cry and scream. "Y-You're gonna say goodbye every day..." With no more words, he shoots Elizabeth in the head. Episode 12 A montage is shown of each member of the group packing up and getting ready to leave. Trace is hastily packing his things, as is his mother and sister. Jake and Ethan are arguing about staying or leaving. Edward and Carol hug as they realize they have to go. Soon enough, everyone is packed, with the abundance of medical supplies and equipment also looted from the CDC. They all exit and go towards the RV and two cars. The bags are loaded in as Trace goes to the doctors. "Hey, I'm sorry we have to leave..." He mutters. "I just... I personally have to get away from here. I don't want to be in a place where I've lost people close to me." "No, we understand." Edward nods. "It's probably for the best we all try and find a safer place to stay. The CDC wouldn't have held forever. We need to find better shelter." "I still think this is stupid, you should just get over it Trace." Nick sighs as he gets into a car with his father. "It's okay, we've all lost loved ones, in the past or in the present, what's important is we do what we need to stay strong enough to survive." Carol says, and she and Edward get into a car with Christie and Satchiel. Everybody fully packs into the vehicles and they drive off down the road, avoiding Atlanta as they go down a path leading through the woods. The drive is quiet, but much less somber than they had expected it to be. Everyone is rather neutral. Trace sits next to Ashley and dryly chuckles. "You and I are in the same boat." Ashley looks at him, confused. "What do you mean?" "You and I both lost our lovers, and around the same time frame, too." Trace says. "It's weird. Darkly funny, too, but not very." "Heh, yeah..." Ashley smiles and starts reading a book. "... Hey, Trace, um... How are you doing? You lost your dad and girlfriend, so... I mean, that's gotta suck." "... It does suck, but I'm managing." Trace sighs. "I don't really... Cry or get sad these days. But it's not because I've lost tons of people in the apocalypse." "Then... Why? What happened?" Ashley asks. Trace thinks before he sighs and gets up, going to sit in the back of the RV. Ashley watches him in concern, but doesn't press him, thinking it's not something he enjoys talking about. Hours pass, and the survivors' vehicles slow to a stop. Everyone gets out and regroups with their things as they realize the vehicles are out of gas. After gathering what else they have inside the RV and cars, they set off down the road and into the woods. They walk for hours as the dark, gray clouds overhead suggest it is about to start raining. With no sign of shelter, their moods dampen. Then Trace stops walking, and he turns to see a large wall made of logs. "Whoa... The hell is this?" "Huh?" Jake looks and follows. "What the...?" The others follow as Trace jogs towards the wall. "It's a huge wall! Is this a cabin or some--" Immediately, something butts Trace in the head. A girl jumps out of the bushes and is holding a sword. She slams the end of the handle into his face again and shoves him back, quickly taking out a small knife and throwing it. It catches Trace by the sleeve and pins him to the wall, though before he can get out, the girl holds the sword to his neck and draws a handgun on the rest of the group. Surprised, the others draw their guns too, and Trace simply raises his hands. "Whoa, whoa... Calm down." "Shut up." The girl snaps at him before glaring at the others. "Who are you. What do you want. Tell me now or the kid's throat gets slit." "You might as well tell us the same thing." Pete says, lowering his gun. "We're not gonna hurt you, we just stumbled across this... Well, wall, and we didn't mean to intrude." The girl stares at them in silence for a moment. "... Okay." She lowers her gun and orders Trace to go over with the others, sheathing her sword, which looks more like a katana. "You need to leave, you have no place here." She spits. Before anyone else can speak though, a part of the wall behind her opens like a door, and out steps an older looking man. "Dawn, what's all the racket out here?" He asks, before seeing the survivors. "Oh, you've found new people?" "Who the hell are you and what's going on...?" Christie blinks, incredibly confused. The man chuckles and steps aside, revealing houses and other structures behind the open door. "I'm Dwight Darson, and this is my community, The Colony." Episode 13 The survivors enter through the door into the Colony, surprised at how much of a small and well kept town resides within the wooden walls. As they enter, Dwight leads them along, with Dawn following close by, still seeming rather stern and neutral about the addition of sixteen people to the community. As they walk, Dwight explains the various buildings and gardens and how the community works, and the survivors see several people walking, talking, tending to food, and some kids playing as well. A bald man walks up to Dwight and wipes his head. "Dwight, you showin' around new people? Where the hell did you find new people?" "Dawn caught them at the gates, and of course I wouldn't want to just send people off to die." Dwight explains before turning to the group. "Everyone, this is Rolland, one of my confidants. He's not as stern as he looks, and he'll gladly tell you anything about this place if you have any questions." They nod and Rolland waves as he walks off. Then another person comes over, a blond girl. "Dwight there's a hole in the back fence, it's not a big one but if it doesn't get patched it could be ripped through by walkers. And that'd be a problem for everybody." Dwight looks concerned. "It's still there...? Or did it get broken open again? Shit, that back fence needs to be taken down and repaired entirely... Thank you for letting me know Jane, I'll get right on it. Everyone, feel free to look around and get comfortable." As he walks off, Jane glances at the group. "Welcome to boot camp, get used to life with no shut eye." She walks off, leaving the group to look around and explore. "Holy shit, this place is amazing." Ethan says in awe. "So many people and so much food." "It's incredible, there's so much stuff here..." Maria smiles. "We could make a home out of this place..." "Well c'mon then, let's get to know our new home." Jake smirks and the group disperses. Pete and Nick walk together as they see a husband and wife working on some crops. Pete sighs. "Sheesh, can't believe Lucas is gone... I still wonder if Maria is really okay." He says. "She was so destroyed when Trace said he got devoured, and now it's like... Nothing happened." "Dad, she's gonna be fine." Nick says. "It's a couple months into this shit. We'll all make it through." Pete smiles before noticing the man and woman walk over. They smile and wave and offer to shake hands, which the two accept. "You folks new here?" The man asks. "Name's Allen, Allen Watters, and this is my wife Donna." "It's nice to meet you two, welcome to the Colony." Donna smiles. "I'm Pete, and this is my son Nick." Pete says. "We're just getting acquainted to the place." "Well it shouldn't be too hard to do that, there's plenty to look at but nothing to learn." Allen says. "If you can push and pull, you know how to do basically anything and everything around this place." Meanwhile, Sarah is running through a small field near the back ends of the Colony, with Carlos following behind her. "Carlos! Go away, I'm allergic to daisies!" "But they'd look so pretty in your hair, sweetie!" Carlos teases as he chases her. "Don't call me swee--!" Sarah suddenly crashes into someone and falls over. She gets up and sees two twin boys looking at her. "Oh, I'm sorry! I'm Sarah, I'm new here, and that's Carlos." "Sarah! Oh, hey, finally boys my age!" Carlos grins as he catches up. "What's your names?" The boy with shorter blond hair smiles and waves. "Hiya guys, I'm Johnny! And that's my brother Pat." The other boy nods. "Hey. Johnny and I were playing by the back gate. You wanna come play there with us?" "What's near the back gate?" Sarah asks. "It's where all the dead ones pile up, we like to poke them." Pat says. "Nuh-uh, only you like to poke them, you weirdo." Johnny taunts, before Pat shoves him. "Shut up Johnny, it's not weird." Pat says. "You wanna come?" "Uh, no thanks... Dead ones made this happen." Sarah points to her fake leg. "Your loss." Pat shrugs and walks off. "C'mon Johnny." Johnny waves, and Sarah smiles and waves back. "Johnny seems nice, but Pat's kinda creepy." "All twins are like that." Carlos shrugs. "I used to live next door to a couple of twins, and one of them always made these weird dolls. Then the other one would just play with them like they came from a store. It was the weirdest thing..." Trace sees everybody interacting and sighs, slumping down in a bench. Ashley comes over and sits by him, concerned. "What's up Trace?" She asks. "... It's cool we found a new home, but... I still feel empty." Trace sighs. "It's weird, just... Elizabeth, I really miss her. It happened out of nowhere." "I thought you said you don't feel sad...?" Ashley scoots closer to him. "I try not to, but... It feels like trying to be okay is making everything crash down on me harder." Trace says. "Well... I'm here for you." She puts an arm around him and smiles. Trace smiles back, when someone approaches them. "Hey." They look up to see a girl standing there, smirking with her arms crossed. "Saw you two newbies around. Name's Amy Darson, and I'm basically the second in command here." Episode 14 Jake is talking with Ethan when suddenly Ashley walks past the two quickly and angrily. Confused and concerned, Jake stops her by grabbing her arm and turns her to face him. "Whoa, Ash, what's wrong?" Jake asks. "I'm fine." She glares and pulls away, then storms off. "Sheesh, what's her problem...?" Ethan asks. "Who knows, I hope she's alright..." Jake mumbles and starts to walk and talk with his best friend. "This place is still amazing, I can't think of any reason we should leave here." "That's cause there are none, we've got food, shelter, walls, protection is key here, and it's perfect..." Ethan hugs Jake. "Besides, if it means my best friend is safe, then it's perfect." Jake chuckles and hugs him back. "Stop being a dork." Meanwhile, Trace is walking around when he notices Amy going into a large building, the biggest in the Colony, so he goes to follow her. From the signs and decor outside, Trace realizes it's a school. He enters the darkened building and follows her silhouette down several halls, before he finally catches up to her in a science lab. She walks slowly along the room, examining the dusty equipment, before she notices Trace. "Oh, hey. Trace right?" She asks. "You need something?" "Oh, no, um... I just saw you come in here, and... Well, I wondered why, to be blunt." Trace replies. Amy thinks for a moment before she turns back to all the equipment. "We worked on a cure in here for a couple months. My dad and some of the crew that was holed up in the school. That crew... Included my mom. They worked hard on trying to make a cure, but they said they needed an actual undead specimen. So they got one in... And it bit someone. And they didn't say anything, and they died, and then they reanimated, and then everyone got bit, and then everybody died, even my mom, and with it, all cure research went out the window." Trace stares, unsure of what to say. "Wow, I'm... Sorry. But, sheesh, you seemed like you've moved on. That seems hard as hell to do, since I'm kinda still grieving over the death of my dad and girlfriend." "... Let me tell you something, it's some old religious quote my dad used to say." Amy begins. "Pray not for the carried, for they pray for you, the carriers." "The carried, carriers... What? What does that mean?" Trace asks. "It means that, up until the end and even beyond, there are people who look up to you, and believe in you, and know you can make it." Amy says. "In this world, you're the carrier, and if the carried before you have helped you get here, you better make sure it wasn't in vain. And there are carried you still have with you, the ones close to you who are also carriers like you. You're both, and who are those to you?" "... My mom, my sister, my friends... The only people I have left in this world." Trace responds. Amy smiles. "Well then get to it, stringbean, start making sure you don't lose them, and they don't lose you." Trace smiles before tilting his head. "Did you just call me stringbean?" "You've done no physical labor since you've been here, get to work and put some meat on your bones." Amy smirks and leaves, and Trace simply stares after her. "Yeah..." He mutters. "I am definitely in love." Episode 15 The episode starts with Christie starring out the open door to the front of The Colony, as she hoists a backpack onto her shoulders by its straps. The sun is just rising and she squints to look out beyond the treeline. As she continues to stare in silence, Mike approaches from behind, confused. "Hey, Christie, something wrong?" He asks. "We're about to go out on the run, you nervous?" "Oh, no Mike, it's just... Kinda strange." She replies. "They're just leaving this big door wide open. They're gonna close it, yeah, but for the time they have it open, it's like some big... Insecurity. Anything could happen in a split second in this world, makes me wonder what could happen if they didn't close the door in time." "Best not to dwell on it. As true as that fear is, it's also really unlikely." Mike chuckles. "C'mon, we gotta go meet the team and get the brief on where we're going, then we'll be out on the run for a couple hours." "Yeah, alright." Christie nods and follows Mike to the back of a truck, where two people are standing, a middle-aged African-American man and a young Caucasian woman. "Yo, nice to meet ya. Name's Bruce." The man says. "You two comin' with on the run?" "Yep, I'm Christie and this is Mike." Christie introduces. "The girl?" "Oh, I'm Samantha." She smiles. "It'll be great to finally have some extra backup on the run, Bruce and I have been struggling for weeks." "Struggling? How so?" Mike asks. "Well imagine two runners against a herd of walkers with heavy ass backpacks on." Bruce says. "Doublin' the number of runners not only means we can carry more shit, but we'll have an easier time fighting things off." "Yeah, that makes sense." Mike nods. "Let's get going then, where are we headed?" "Downtown to an abandoned mall area, there's a Homemart we haven't hit." Samantha explains. "It's one of the last buildings in the area, so we haven't had enough time to loot it on past runs." "Alright, cool." Mike nods, getting into the truck with them. Christie is about to before she notices something. She looks out of the door to the woods and sees a face, before whoever she sees darts deeper into the trees. Confused, she blinks and rubs her eyes, wondering if she's just seeing things, until Mike calls to her to get in the truck. She snaps out of staring and gets into the truck as it drives off out of the community. Upon arrival, the four exit the truck and begin walking down the long straightaway that is the exterior mall complex, towards the abandoned Homemart. They explore the area, and try to find as many useable supplies as possible before reaching the store. "Hey, Christie, can I tell you something kinda weird...?" Mike whispers. "What is it, Mike?" Christie asks. "I keep watching them search, and they're not doing it... That well." He says. "I double check the places they look, and I find stuff they didn't even notice." Christie doesn't respond and simply feels unsure of the two scavengers ahead of them. Before she can think more about it, though, a walker suddenly breaks through the glass of one of the stores, and more begin to follow. "Shit, dead ones!" Bruce shouts. "C'mon, we got this!" Bruce holds a crowbar and runs to one, slicing its stomach open, before running to another and smacking it in the arm and pushing it back. Samantha holds a pistol and fires at the walkers' chests. "Sheesh, am I seeing things?" Mike pulls out his shotgun. "No, you're not." Christie shakes her head in disgust. "These people aren't trained. The Colony has been sheltered, they can't fight walkers." Episode 16 Quickly, Mike snaps out of the shock of realizing the inexperience the Colony survivors have, and raises his shotgun. A walker stumbles towards him and he fires a round into its head. He begins shooting more, slowly advancing towards one window they are spilling out of, and tries to keep them at bay. Christie watches and begins to follow his lead, attempting to protect him and bypass other zombies and push them back. "Aim for the head!" She shouts. "It's the only way to kill them, nothing will work otherwise!" "Aim for the head?" Bruce looks at her. "Lady, we've been doing this forever! That's a load of--" Bruce suddenly screams as a walker grabs him and tears into his arm, and in anger and fear, he pushes it away. "S-Samantha, take it! I don't want that fucker!" He yells. "W-What?! Wait!" But it's too late, Bruce pushes the walker forward and it collapses into Samantha's back. She tries to fight it off from behind whilst a walker in front of her grabs her. She manages to push it away before the walker from behind sinks its teeth into her neck. With a painful scream, Samantha is dragged down to the ground and her squirming soon stops as she is devoured and killed. The others watch in horror before Mike snaps back into the present, trying to kill more walkers. "C'mon, c'mon, this is fucked beyond belief! Back to the truck!" He shouts, and he and Bruce begin running. Christie starts to follow but stops. "What the...?" She mutters to herself, believing she is seeing the mysterious face again from earlier. However, Christie ignores it and runs to get into the truck and drive away. Meanwhile, back at the Colony, an argument breaks out between Dwight and an older man. Jake notices and hurries over, wondering what this is about. "Whoa, whoa, Dwight, what the heck is going on?" Jake asks. "Nothing, Jake, please." Dwight dismisses him. "The fuck do you mean nothing? You can't just send my little girl out there on a run!" The other man shouts. "I'm the runner here, not her!" "Marcus, please, Samantha will be fine." Dwight reassures. "She's in good hands with Bruce, Christie, and Michael." "You think I really trust a blond bimbo and a couple of niggers with my daughter? She's either gonna get killed, or raped and killed!" Marcus shouts, incredibly angered. "Who gives a flying fuckity fuck about my sprained ankle! Get me out there before some asshat gets her fucked over!" "Marcus, that is enough!" Dwight yells, silencing him. "You do not bring racism and sexism into this community! Such things are not tolerated! Now go, help Allen tend to the crops before I send you out to your death." Marcus glares before storming off. Jake watches him go before looking to Dwight. "What the hell...?" He mutters. "Marcus Pepper, father of Samantha. He's the main supply runner around here, but since he sprained his ankle recently, we've been sending his daughter Samantha out instead, as well as one of our other members, Bruce. Now with Christie and Mike, we've got four runners instead of just one or two." Dwight explains. "Though Marcus is fairly racist, sexist, and an assortment of other things... I only keep him here for the well being of his daughter." "Marcus is at it again?" A woman walks over with a man. "Sheesh, when will he learn to just sit down and shut up?" "Sooner or later, he's going to get one of us killed with that attitude." The man says. "I mean, seriously, I hate how much he feels the need to harass every woman here, even my own wife. He's a monster, I'm surprised he's even remotely normal to his own daughter." "Hannah, Devon, I'm sorry you had to witness that. Hannah, go with Devon to the medical quarters in the back end of the community, you won't be bothered there." Dwight says. The couple nods and walks off in a hurry. Suddenly Jake turns and pushes Dwight away as the gate opens and the truck speeds into the Colony. Wide eyed, everybody surrounds the vehicle as Christie gets out carrying a wounded Bruce, who is slipping in and out of consciousness. Christie yells for everyone to move as she and a few others try and get him to the medical center. "What the-- What the fuck happened?!" Dwight shouts. "Fucking walkers... They attacked." Mike pants, looking around. "Bruce's bit, and they killed Samantha. I'm sorry, I'm... I'm just sorry." Meanwhile, Marcus is looking on, and after hearing what Mike has said, he begins to glare daggers into him from afar. "Nigger got my little girl '''killed'." Episode 17 A doctor known as Suzanne Perkins quickly ushers in the unconscious Bruce as his carriers set him in a bed before leaving. Edward and Carol quickly start to assist Suzanne in stabilizing the man. Ashley also is there acting as a medical assistant for them. "I'm not sure if Bruce is going to make it... I haven't dealt with a bite wound in forever." Suzanne says. "Well is there any way we can properly stabilize him?" Edward asks. "I mean, we're going to have to amputate his limb, if we can't get it off in time, he'll go into shock and pass on us." "We'll need to try and remove the internal bleeding, but we can't bruise any of his muscle or else the wound may become far too numb and swollen to treat." Suzanne explains. "I'll need time to monitor his heartbeat, but for now all we can do is try to slow the bleeding and cut the infected skin off." "Shit, his breathing is picking up..." Carol quickly turns to Ashley. "Ashley, hun, we've got this for now. I think this situation will be too much for you to handle, so go outside, okay?" After a moment, Ashley nods and silently walks out of the small clinic. As soon as she does, Sarah, Carlos, Patrick, and Johnny sprint by her towards the back of the community. She watches them before going off to see Jake and Ethan, who are talking near the entrance. "This has been a hell of a day." Jake remarks. Ethan nods. "Fucking hell of a terrible day." "Hey guys." Ashley greets. "I've been helping the doctors with Bruce, but he's not looking too good." Jake shakes his head. "He's gonna die, I just know it. I heard things got really fucked out there from Mike." "They probably did." Ashley responds, crossing her arms. "They're, like, all having some big council meeting about it too. Dwight didn't really seem that happy when I looked in." "Shit... I swear, if this means Mike and Christie get exiled for no good reason..." Jake sighs. "That's not what we've worked for. We've been together as a group for so long, we've met new people and finally found a community... and the idiocy of these people are the problem. Not us, not Mike, but them. So few people here know what's going on. And we have to take action if that keeps up." "Jake, what're you even suggesting?" Ethan asks. "I'm saying we're going to have to take this place by force if nobody wants to play nice anymore." Meanwhile, near the back ends of the community, Patrick is observing the chain link fence between two old logs. Sarah and Carlos watch from afar with Johnny nearby. "What's your brother doing?" Sarah asks. "He likes to fiddle with the fence." Johnny smiles. "Sometimes I help him!" "Johnny, I really don't think that's a good idea..." Carlos shakes his head. "Patrick treats you pretty badly you know..." "Nah! That's just how he is." Johnny giggles. "Besides, he likes to see the outsiders!" "Outsiders? All he's gonna do is attract walkers!" Sarah glares. "No no no, don't use that word!" Johnny shakes his head. "What?" Sarah looks confused now. "Pat hates those words. Walkers, lurkers, dead ones..." Johnny explains. "He wants everyone to call them 'the other people'." Episode 18 In the clinic, Suzanne is still treating the unconscious Bruce, with a teenage girl beside her, named Joanne. She serves as her primary medical assistant. Suzanne takes blood samples and places them in a nearby jar, before checking his pulse. She then notices a large lock on a table nearby. "Oh, shit... Joanne? The lock, you've got to go put it back on the door before anything happens." "Oh, yeah. Sorry, Ms. Perkins." She nods and hurries to grab the lock. As she does, she nudges a jar towards the edge of the desk unknowingly. Joanne approaches a large door near the back of the clinic. Before she puts the lock on, the door is thumped once from behind, and the teen is taken aback. After a moment of silence, she puts the padlock on the door and hurries back. Meanwhile, in a large room known as the Council, Dwight and a large number of people are gathered to discuss the events of the failed supply run that had wounded Bruce and killed Samantha. In a sense, Mike and Christie are on trial for the events that occurred. "I understand that, we as the Colony have been through a lot together." Dwight announces to everybody. "We've encountered hardships, we've gone through confusion, we've battled amongst each other, but we've all found ways to pull through and remain strong and connect through it all. Today is no different. "Now I ask you today, what it is you all think. What you've heard, what you've seen, what you make of it. There is no right or wrong in any situation, there is only the truth and the outcome. As a former lawyer, I cannot rest until every loose end has been tied up. "Michael Middleton, Christie Torres, you two are only recent additions to the Colony, and I cannot see the bad in your hearts. But I cannot take all the say into myself. We are an equal and growing community. Everybody here has a say in your fates. You will either be allowed to stay, or you will be exiled. I trust in these people. You must trust in them, too." Voices begin to erupt from the crowd. "Just kill them! They don't even know what they're doing!" "They don't understand how to survive! It's there faults!" "Who cares about them? They're new, and they killed Samantha!" "Okay, that is '''enough!'" Mike shouts and stands up. "Look, there's a lot of shit wrong with you people. Open your eyes and face it. I've only had to be here a little bit to even witness it. Dwight, you're a good man. You know what the fuck you're doing for yourself and your daughter. But you're maybe one of three people in this whole community who can grasp the reality of this new world. "Bruce and Samantha didn't even know how to kill the walkers. Hell, Bruce even threw one onto Samantha. Those two had no clue how to rummage for supplies, either. It's not our faults they got screwed over. It's not our faults you guys can't even face the real world. "Like it or not, the land of the dead is the real world. It's nothing like any of us have faced before. And nothing we've done before will help now. We're all going to have to embrace the change and fight to stay alive. You can only do that if you sit down and make rational decisions. You're all just... insane, uneducated, and stupid. And I don't like saying that. "So please... let me and my friends say. I can see you're all good people. I know it, and we all have to work together to survive. I won't put myself above anyone, but I can't let you guys put yourselves above Christie, my friends, or even me. You just need to see that, nobody is perfect. Recognize the problems amongst yourselves, and stop acting so closed-minded..." The community members all sit silent and look at each other, unsure of what to say. Dwight simply smiles at Mike and slowly claps his hands. "I knew you people were smart and bold the moment I met you at the gates." He says. "You've spoken your mind and I'm sure we've all heard you. I'm an understanding man. I'm sure most everyone else will understand as well." Before anyone else can say anything, though, the doors to the Council kick open and in steps Marcus Pepper. "Hold it, all of y'all!" He shouts, storming towards the center of the room. "The fuck?! You're all just... lettin' these fucks go? Can't ya just kill 'em already?!" "Marcus, calm down now. You're drunk and not thinking right. This isn't how you should behave." Dwight says. "Oh come on, Dwight, you've been way too lenient with him!" Devon stands up from the crowd and goes down to them. "You've got to recognize his problems, like Mike said. He ain't right in the head, and he's getting away with too much. If anyone should be banished here, it should be Marcus. Besides, I'm tired of him fondling my wife when I'm not around." Marcus glares at Devon, then Dwight. "You're lettin' that nigger speak his mind?! Who the fuck are y'all?! This ain't no place of equality! This world lets the whites take everything back! This was always a whites only world, nothin' will ever change that! So stop listenin' to that fuck!" He turns and pulls out a knife, angrily moving towards Mike. This causes a commotion amongst the people. Then Devon steps in front of Marcus and places a hand on his chest. "Step the fuck back, you're out of your mind." He spits. "Fuck off, Devon." Marcus tries to walk around him, but Devon keeps blocking him. "Sit. Down. Now. So we can kick your ass out." Devon pushes him back. "I said fuck off, Devon...!" Marcus pushes Devon back and tries to go around him again. "No! You bastard, stay away from that kid!" Devon grabs Marcus and tries to push him back. "I said FUCK OFF, DEVON!" Marcus screams and slashes with the knife, slicing open Devon's throat. Devon gasps and gags on his own blood, as he collapses to the ground twitching. The members of the Colony scream as Hannah shrieks and runs down to her dying husband. "Holy shit...!" Mike steps back in shock. "My god, these people..." Christie shakes her head and watches the scene unfold. "See what I mean?! You fuckers can't listen to--!" Marcus is cut off as a bullet flies through his head. He collapses to the floor, dead. Dwight lowers his handgun and stares with hate at Marcus' dead body. Episode 19 It starts to rain as things clear up for the Colony, despite the gloomy situation. Devon's body is prepared for a funeral, whilst Marcus' body is hurled over the fence for the walkers. Rolland is helping attend to the funeral preparations, whilst Mike and Christie console Hannah and apologize for what has happened. Meanwhile, Trace is talking with Amy, and the two walk and talk across the community. Ashley watches from afar in dismay. Jane approaches and crosses her arms. "What's up? You seem pretty angry. Granted, that's reasonable after today. Angry or sad." "I'm fine, Jane." Ashley huffs. Jane follows her gaze. "You're looking at Trace? He's getting pretty acquainted with Amy, those two have probably already hit it off." "Yeah, and that's the problem..." Ashley says. "... what, do you like him?" Jane asks. "... kind of. He and I haven't known each other for long but..." Ashley sighs. "He lost his girlfriend a couple days ago, and I lost my boyfriend like a week or two ago. I figured, with what's happened, he and I would hit it off... but then Amy just came in and took him. It's not fair, I'm not supposed to be lonely, nobody is these days..." "Well think of it this way, there's plenty of people here. Plenty of people in your group. You'll find someone." Jane says. "I'm not as good with boys as I'm sure you are, I'd kill to be in Amy's position right now. But good luck, okay?" As Jane walks off, Ashley watches Amy and Trace part and go into separate buildings. "Yeah... sure." A couple of hours later in early evening, Trace is in a small hut unloading some packages from a suitcase and organizing them on the table. The packages appear to contain a large sum of bullets, crossbow bolts, and other forms of ammunition. "Sheesh, organization crew is kinda sucky... but seeing this stuff is pretty cool." He smirks. There is a knock on the door, and Ashley comes in. "Hey Trace..." "Oh, hey Ashley, what's up?" Trace greets. "Not much... you?" She replies. "Oh man, I've been having a great time with Amy. I think she and I are really hitting it off." Trace chuckles with a wide grin. "I mean, I never thought I'd move on this fast, but... I think she and I have something spec--" Suddenly Ashley rushes Trace with a knife. Surprised, Trace pushes back and falls to the ground, struggling with Ashley on top of him. "Ashley, what the fuck?!" Trace shouts. "GET OFF OF ME! WHAT HAS GOTTEN INTO YOU?!" "You lost Elizabeth, I lost Brody... we were MEANT FOR EACH OTHER!" Ashley screams, trying to thrust the knife into Trace's chest. "WHY DO YOU GET TO HAVE SOMEONE AND I DON'T?!" "ASHLEY, GET THE HELL OFF OF ME!" Trace feels the tip of the knife graze his abdomen. "GAH! SOMEONE, HELP!" A sudden gunshot sends Ashley tumbling to the side, holding her abdomen as she groans in pain, blood pouring out of her. Trace paints and sees Amy holding a handgun at the entrance. She comes in and helps him up. "A-Amy...!" Trace wobbles and looks her in the eyes. "You... you s-saved me!" Amy simply looks down at the curled up Ashley, who is still alive. Ashley mumbles and looks up with tear filled eyes. "It hurts... please, I don't... I-I'm sorry..." She mumbles. "Please... I-I don't want to die..." "You tried to kill an innocent, you can't be allowed to live." Amy tries to aim at her again, but Trace stops and pushes the gun out of her hands. "No, look... I know her intentions were bad, but... look at her situation." Trace argues. "She's lonely. I can forgive her. We have to patch her up. Let's get her to the infirmary." After a moment, Amy sighs and picks up Ashley in her arms. "Trace, use one of the rags to cover the wound, let's hurry or else she's going to die." Meanwhile, at the infirmary, Suzanne is hurrying around, trying to find her equipment and locate Joanne. "Come on, Joanne, you were just there near the funeral service, where did you go now?" She mumbles and begins trying to operate on Bruce, before she knocks over the jar Joanne had nudged earlier. It falls and shatters on the floor, creating a loud noise. "Christ...! Ugh, I need to be more careful..." She kneels down and picks up little chunks of glass and tosses them into the waste bin. As soon as she gets back up, she turns to operate on Bruce again. Bruce growls and sits up, lunging at Suzanne and tearing into her throat. Episode 20 Three Hours Earlier Joanne enters the clinic, looking around. Suzanne is absent, and she knows there is some kind of commotion going on near the Council. She goes over to Bruce and checks his pulse, then frowns and shakes her head, knowing what has to be done when people pass. She quickly goes over to the locked door and begins undoing the lock. "I'm sorry you had to go Bruce..." She mumbles, as the lock collapses to the floor and creates a loud banging, the door creaking open. Joanne steps back with a gasp and wide eyes. "Oh no..." The door immediately opens as walkers growl and grab at her. Joanne screams and tries to slam the door, but she fails as the walkers tackle her and pull her. She pulls the door shut as she is pulled in and devoured, her screams going quiet as she falls down the stairs. Three Hours Later Night has entirely fallen as Trace and Amy rush to the infirmary, Ashley still laying in Amy's arms. They sprint across the darkened and almost desolate looking community until the back is in sight. "Finally, there it is!" Trace smiles and reaches the building with the other two, opening the door and going inside. The moment they enter, Ashley is set down by Amy, and she wobbles as she tries to stand. However, they hear growling and look around. "What the-- growling...? It sounds like..." Amy mumbles. "W-Wait... where's B-Bruce...?" Ashley's eyes widen. Quickly, the undead Bruce and Suzanne appear from around the corner, and the previously locked cellar door open as the zombified Joanne and various other walkers pour out. "OH SHIT!" Amy backs up in terror. "What the FUCK?!" Trace is dumbfounded as he reaches for his gun. However, Ashley grabs his gun off of him and pushes them back. "G-Go, I'll hold them off." "No, Ashley! Come with--" Trace is stopped. "I said GO!" Ashley pushes them both out. "Tell Jake... thanks for being a good friend." She slams the door shut as the two simply watch. They hear no gunshots as the girl is seemingly devoured inside. Saddened and terrified, they run off to warn the others about the walkers in the infirmary. They see the funeral service up ahead, as Rolland is at the front reading a eulogy for the deceased Devon. "EVERYONE, WALKERS!" Trace screams. "GRAB YOUR GUNS!" Multiple people mumble and get up in confusion. "What the hell...?" Jake raises an eyebrow. "Trace, what are you talking about?!" Maria hastily stands up. "Wait wait, what's going on?" Pete approaches the two. "Calm down you both, where are the walkers?" "The infirmary... is filled with them...!" Amy pants. "Bruce and Suzanne... are dead... Joanne too..." Trace pants. "And... th-they... they got Ashley too..." Jake's eyes widen before he feels tears well in his eyes. "They... w-what?" "Hold on, hold on. Walkers? Tons of them? In the infirmary?" Rolland chuckles. "You must be joking--" Suddenly, Devon's zombified corpse jumps up with a growl, tackling Rolland down and ripping his throat out in one bite. Multiple people begin panicking before a handful of people grab there guns. With tears in her eyes, Hannah shoots her undead husband in the head. Distraught and unable to think clearly, Jake looks at Rolland's dying gaze and shoots him in the head as well. Most people begin calming down, though plenty of them have still run away. "Wait... where's our children?!" Allen suddenly panics. "P-Patrick?! Johnathan!!" Donna begins calling out. Ethan looks around before sniffing the air. "Is that... smoke?" "Guys, guys, guys!" Suddenly Mike runs over and pants, holding a shotgun. "The back fence... it's cut open! And there's a huge fire near it...!" "Wait, what?!" Dwight grabs a rifle and hurries off. "Everyone, come on, we must defend the community!" A handful of people follow Dwight until they reach the fire, and they stop. They see Patrick standing in front of the fire, holding a knife and standing over a corpse. Upon closer inspection, everybody notices that it is Johnny's corpse, having been stabbed multiple times. Patrick smiles. "Don't worry, everyone, he's gonna come back. '''I didn't hurt his brain." Allen collapses to his knees in shock as Donne falls to the ground crying. Quickly the two hug each other. Jake approaches in shock, staring at the young boy. "You... you '''killed your own brother?!" He asks, too stunned to fully process the situation. Patrick shakes his head. "People don't understand the other people. That's why all the other people live in the infirmary basement. That's why Mr. Devon is around, that's why I cut open the back fence. That's why I tried to start a big campfire. You all gotta learn to understand the other people. That's why I helped Johnny, he said he wanted to be a helper and learn about the other people too." Nobody really knows how to respond, before someone calls out. "WALKERS! TAKE AIM EVERYONE!" Quickly, a handful of people hold up there guns and see walkers coming. Several from the infirmary, several from the back, and plenty from fallen, burned logs that the fire had destroyed. Shooting down the walkers, Jake turns around and sees Patrick simply sitting, poking at Johnny's corpse. The boy is twitching, and Jake knows he's about to reanimate. He swiftly aims down and puts a bullet in Johnny's head, to end his suffering. Patrick looks up with, wide, angry eyes. "No! You can't, not my brother! You killed him!" "No, you did." Jake doesn't even hesitate, but his hand shakes as he puts the gun to Patrick's head and fires. The second twin collapses dead before him, and Jake can only sniffle as he kicks both bodies into the fire. The moment he turns back around though, he sees a walker coming for him from the infirmary. One he recognizes. Ashley. He feels tears running down his face. She lost her family. She lost her boyfriend. She was alone, and she didn't know what to do. Now here she was. Jake wipes his eyes, knowing she didn't deserve this. With a sob, he shoots her in the head. "Shit... the Colony has fallen! Retreat, retreat! We must escape!" Dwight yells, as he and many others begin running for the exit. Jake simply looks all around him, crying even harder. The community was fallen, his friend was dead, and so many people were basically about to die in seconds. All in the span of a couple of days, and shit already hit the fan worse than it ever had. He didn't even notice Ethan grab his hand and pull him, as he was pulled away into the dark, dead night, leaving the ruined Colony behind as the only sounds that accompanied them were the gentle chirping of crickets. Episodes Cast Season 2 (E2)/Starring|Starring Season 2 (E2)/Also Starring|Also Starring Season 2 (E2)/Guest Starring|Guest Starring Deaths *Elizabeth (Alive and Zombified) *Samantha Pepper *Devon (Alive and Zombified) *Marcus Pepper *Bruce (Alive) *Suzanne Perkins (Alive) *Joanne (Alive, Flashback) *Ashley Ridley (Alive and Zombified) *Rolland *Johnathan Watters *Patrick Watters Trivia *Below are the changes made to the main cast. **Kim Dickens (Christie) is upgraded to series regular status, and is listed under Also Starring. ***Madison Lintz (Sarah), Will Forte (Peter), Lorenzo Henrie (Nicholas), and Wyatt Russell (Satchiel) are still listed under Also Starring, despite being credited as series regulars in the previous season. **After an episode of introduction, Victoria Justice (Amy) is promoted to series regular status and is listed under Starring from Episode 14 onward. Category:KeepOnKeepingOn's Walking Dead: Edition Two Category:Seasons